The present invention relates generally to fluid filters, and more particularly to a reusable filter assembly with a locking mechanism to affix the replaceable filter element and the reusable filter housing.
Filter assemblies for filtering liquids such as engine oil, hydraulic oil and fuel are well known in the art. A fuel filter assembly is installed in the engine fuel lines to remove grit and other contaminants from the fuel before it enters a fuel injection system of an engine to increase the service life of the fuel injection components.
Disposable or xe2x80x9cthrow awayxe2x80x9d type fluid filters are also known in the art. The disposable fluid filter, however, represents a waste of natural resources, labor and materials.
To solve this problem in the past, a reusable fluid filter assembly having a detachable cover, a filter element, and a housing, having a hollow central core to permit the replacement of the filter element, has been developed and is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,416 issued Dec. 8, 1998, to Caterpillar Inc., discloses such a reusable filter assembly. A typical reusable filter assembly has a filter housing which contains a filter element used for filtering the fuel as it circulates through the housing. The housing ordinarily has a first end adapted for coupling the filter assembly to the engine block of the internal combustion engine by means of an externally threaded housing that threads onto a corresponding internally threaded configuration on the engine block. The housing also has a second end which is ordinarily closed.
A recurring problem with reusable filter units such as the type described above, occurs when the owner of the vehicle and/or the maintenance technician servicing the internal combustion engine removes the filter element for replacement. The owner of the vehicle and/or the maintenance technician may dispose of the used filter element but unknowingly fail to replace the filter element. Since the threaded reusable housing attaches to the engine, it is possible to attach the housing to the engine without a replacement filter installed. Operation of the internal combustion engine without a filter element can jeopardize the integrity of the filtering system, resulting in very serious consequences.
The present invention is directed to overcome one or more problems of the heretofore utilized replaceable filter element and reusable filter housing assemblies.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a replaceable filter element 4 of a fluid filter assembly 2 with a locking mechanism is disclosed. The filter element 4 has a central tube member 6 which attaches to a filter base 5 at the top portion 8, and at the bottom portion 10, a female locking member 11 rotatably couples and axially locks the filter element 4 to a reusable filter housing 14. The filter element 4 also contains filter media 7.
In another aspect of the invention, a fluid filter assembly 2 is disclosed. The fluid filter assembly 2 includes a replaceable filter element 4 and a reusable filter housing 14. The reusable filter housing 14 has an open end 16 and a closed end 18. The closed end 18 has a male member formed within the closed end 18 and adapted for axially coupling and rotatably locking the filter housing 14 and the female locking member 11 of the replaceable filter element 4.